Love is a choice
by aDORKable19
Summary: This is my version of what would have happened in the end of the book We'll Always have Summer by Jenny Han. In my version Belly Chooses to be with Jeremiah. it starts when Jere comes to talk to belly in we'll always have summer. they are in bellys room at the beach house and they are talking about calling off the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Author Note: This is my version of what would have happened in the end of the book We'll Always have Summer by Jenny Han. In my version Belly Chooses to be with Jeremiah.**

 **Belly POV**

All my life, I never felt like I had a choice when it came to Conrad. Now I knew that wasn't true. I did have a choice. I chose to walk away, then and now. I chose Jeremiah. I chose the boy who would never walk away from me.

"Jere, you are my best friend. You are the person I want to wake up next to for the rest of my life. I want to spend every single day with you. Every moment, and life changing event, I want you to be right there with me. I know its selfish. It's not fair for me to love both of you but I have let go of Conrad. He is my past, you are my future," I quickly said to him, praying he would hear the truth in the words I said.

"It's not enough for me belly," Jeremiah said quietly. He looked out the window while he said this.

"Do you still love me?" I asked quietly. I realized that maybe he was pushing me away cause his feelings for me have changed. Maybe the knowledge of me loving his brother is too much for him and it has made the love between us disappear.

He looked up at me, directly into my eyes. I saw the pain in them. It hurt my chest to see how much pain he was in over this. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and hold him until the pain went away.

"Of course, I still love you, the love I feel for you has been the most intense feeling I have ever had," he said in one quick breath.

"Then please don't leave me," I said, it came out as more of a plea. "Let's call off the wedding, but not the engagement. We can go back to school, move into that apartment we looked at. The one you liked. We can make us work. Please Jeremiah," I said. I was holding on to his hand. I held my breath waiting for his response.

"Ok," He breathed. I finally let out the breath I was holding. My eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, Jere, I love you," I said. A wave of relief washed through me. His eyes still looked guarded and hard. I looked at him with question in my eyes.

"On one condition," he said. My body straightened with fear. A condition. What was he going to ask for my kidney, my first born, I waited for him to continue. "I want him out of our life, No contact with him. If we get invited to thanksgiving dinner and he is coming, we are not. If he is here at the beach house, then we will go somewhere else. That's all I want. If we are going to have a real shot at loving each other Conrad must not exist in our life," he looked at me trying to gauge a reaction I sat very still as my brain processed this.

No more Conrad forever. I mean that is what I told everyone I wanted. That is what I told Conrad I wanted. I looked over at the dresser for a second and saw the infinity necklace sitting there. Its laying on the edge of the dresser, its old and rusted now and I realize that some things are not infinite. Somethings are meant to end. Conrad and I are over. I made that choice, I chose Jeremiah and if this is what he wants then I'll give him this, because I owe it to him and myself. I owe it to myself to love someone who is actually capable to love me back, all the time not just some of the time.

"It's a deal," I said breaking into a huge smile, I saw that the smile that appeared on Jeremiahs face mirrored my own. I reached up and kissed him. The kiss was so deep and intimate I felt a warmth radiate through my entire body. "Wait," I Exclaimed.

Jere pulled back quickly looking into my eye, I saw the uncertainty there and I vowed to myself that I would do everything in my power to make that go away. I would make Jeremiah know without a doubt that he had me and my heart forever.

"What about Lacie," I said. I could hear the sneer in my voice. Jeremiah let out a loud laugh. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"There is nothing for you to worry about I promise. I know agreeing to never see Conrad again is hard for you, so I promise I will stay away from her and all the other sorority girls too," He said to me. I knew in my heart he was telling the truth but the promise he made helped my mind calm down. "Isabel Colkin, you are the woman of my dreams," He whispered into my hair as he held me tightly. I had my arms wrapped around him. I could feel all the strong muscles in his back and I had never felt safer than I did in this moment.

Knock, Knock, Knock. I heard someone at the door shattering our moment of utter bliss. Jere walked over to the door and cracked it open.

"Oh, Laurel," He said moving out of the way so that my mother could come in the room. Jere walked back over to stand next to me and held my hand.

"What is going on in here?" My mom asked loudly the suspicion in her eyes. I knew she did not want this wedding to happen and now she was getting her way. I lifted my chin.

"Mom, Me and Jeremiah are not getting married today," I said in a much more resolute voice then I thought. I saw a slight victory in her eyes and a little anger.

"But, we are staying engaged and we are going to move into one of the apartments we found by campus that we liked," Jeremiah cut in. my mom glared at him.

"Jere why don't you give us a sec," I looked up at him and said. I needed my mom to understand. I still needed her. He bent down and kissed me slightly.

"I'll go down stairs and break the news to everyone else," He said walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I said loudly. "Are you sure you want to do that alone? I should come to, so we can explain," I said. I really wanted to prove to everyone that I am growing up and I can take responsibility for my own choices.

"Bells, let me take care of it," He said and then disappeared before I could argue anymore.

I turned to my mother.

"I'm so-," I started saying but she hugged me so tightly that it cut me off.

"I'm so proud you decided to wait," She said softly when she pulled away I could see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I still love Jeremiah mom," I said absolutely.

"I know you do sweet heart. I never doubted your feelings for each other, but collage is such a wonderous experience. You two will learn so much about each other and your selves. I just want you to be able to discover it without having to worry about keeping your marriage together also. Collage and marriage is hard. Let us try doing one at a time," She said. I grabbed my mom's hand.

"If we wait," I said softly. "Will you give us your blessing after I graduate?" I asked I looked away from her. I did not want her to tell me she was disappointed in me again.

"Of course, I will, why wouldn't I?" She asked incredulously.

"Well I kind of felt like you didn't like Jeremiah being with me as much as you did Conrad," I said the tears welling up in my throat. "I know you two have a special bond but he's not the one I want to be with, all Conrad has ever done is made fun of me and hurt me," I said tears spilling over as I started to cry. "I want to make you proud, but I can't be with him, I love Jeremiah," I Finished putting my face in my hands. Gently I felt my mom's hands on my writs, she pulled my hands down.

"It was never about Conrad or Jeremiah," She said softly. "It was about you Isabel, I wanted you to wait because I wanted you to be sure you are making the right choice. I know Jeremiah will take care of you honey but I also want you to learn how to take care of yourself," She said finally.

"So, you're ok with everything we said?" I asked. "The apartment, the staying engaged and everything," my voice shook a little it was a big step moving in with Jere. But we had lived here with each other every summer our whole lives, it can't be that much different.

"Yes Belly," She Said smiling putting her arm around my waist and looking at me with a little mischievous gleam in her eyes. "So, are you ready to face the magic?" She asked.

"No," I said. "But let's go," I let out a huge sigh and started walking out of my room to face all of the people who had gathered here today, my wedding day.

Page 6 | 6


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Authors note: Please review if you like it or you don't. if you don't tell me how to improve. Please and thank you. Let me know if there is anything you would like me to add too. I was also thinking about doing a really short conrad POV but let me know.**

 **Jeremiahs POV**

I left the room after talking to belly. I loved her so much. I really didn't want to face my father or all of our guest. Getting married so quickly was not a really good idea. I worried about belly being alone in the room with Laurel. Belly was so crushed when her mom disapproved the first time. I prayed that she like our new idea better. I always knew Laurel and Conrad were close, but I am one of my mom's kids too. In the back of my mind I feel like everyone around me is routing for Belly and Conrad, it hurts because I love her too. I'm better for her.

I sat on the side lines and I watched Conrad hurt her, over and over again. Then he gave me his blessing when I finally went after her. I felt my hands ball into fists. I was still outside Belly's door.

"Well I kind of felt like you didn't like Jeremiah being with me as much as you did Conrad," I heard Belly say through the door. I waited eagerly for her response.

"It was never about Conrad or Jeremiah," She said softly. "It was about you Isabel, I wanted you to wait because I wanted you to be sure you are making the right choice. I know Jeremiah will take care of you honey but I also want you to learn how to take care of yourself,"

That was all I needed to hear, and my heart welled up with happiness. I started down the stairs. Conrad was nowhere to be seen. Apparently, he had listened to me for once. I saw my dad standing in the corner talking to Belly's dad. I walked up to the both of them.

"Hey guys, I need to tell you something," I said quietly. My dad eyed me. I almost choked back the words. It took him so long to get on board with this and on top of it he had spent a lot of money making it happen.

"We are calling off the wedding," I said it quickly. "Me and Bells are going to stay engaged and we are going to move in with each other this fall, but I think the wedding was a little too fast for the both of us," I said. I saw a wave a relief go through Belly's dad, I wondered for a second if I should be offended. My dad looked pissed I saw his face get a little red but then Steven interrupted us but pushing my shoulder hard.

"Whoa, bro, what the hell?" I said caught off guard.

"Were you seriously going to leave my sister at the alter?" He asked his face all red, I could see little beads of sweat on his forehead.

"No man I went to the garden for my mom and I was trying to think through some stuff and I lost track of time, but there has been a change in plans," I saw his face instantly cool down. Bringing up your dead mother always made people feel uncomfortable. Before I had a chance to say more my dad grabbed me by the arm and drug me upstairs where he knocked on Belly's door loud.

When the door opened I saw a really confused Belly standing in the doorway.

"Laurel what is the meaning of this? Are they really calling off the wedding?" my dad asked I could see the veins in his neck popping out a little bit.

"Well-," Laurel started to say but Belly cut him off.

"We are postponing the wedding yes," Belly said. Her voice sounded strong and sure. "Me and Jeremiah are still very much so in love, but we have decided it would be smarter if we wait till we have graduated to get married," She looked him strait in the eyes as she said this. I have never loved someone so much.

"Well this is an outrage," My father said in a controlled but angry voice. "everything has already been paid for and the guest have arrived, you two will make us all look like fools," He said harshly.

"Adam," Laurel said in a warning tone. It was now my turn.

"Dad, I am sorry that the money has been wasted and you feel like I am embarrassing you. We should have listened when you both told us to wait, but we are making the right choice now. You always told me life is learning from your mistakes, well that is what we are doing. We realized it would be a mistake to get married this soon. But just so you all know, I have known my whole life that Isabel Colkin is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with," as I finished my little speech I walked over to Belly's side and slid a little opal heart shaped ring on her finger. "Here Bells I want this to be our real engagement ring, I paid for this with the money I earned at the country club," She smiled brightly tears in her eyes.

"Opals are my favorite," She whispered, "You remembered!" She exclaimed. I just nodded as she kissed me. I heard Laurel clear her throat next to us and we pulled away.

"I think both of you kids have had enough excitement for one day, Adam and I will take care of the guests," Laurel said and walked my father out of the room. She closed the door behind her. I looked over at Belly. She looked super tired, her hair was matted in places from her tears, make up smeared, and it looked like she hadn't slept in days. I still loved her all the same.

"You are so beautiful Bells," I said as I scooped her up in my arms, she let out a surprised gasp. I carried her over to the bed and we cuddled up together on top of the covers. Her head laying on my chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat, it's nice," She said quietly.

"It beats for you," I said before we both faded off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Authors note: I'm sorry if you guys aren't really liking my perspective on what should have happened in the end of this story. I don't know how many more chapters I am going to post but if you like it I am glad.**

 **Belly POV**

I woke up the next morning to snoring. I looked over and remembered that Jeremiah has stayed the night in my room last night. I blushed this is the one place we had never slept in a bed together. I got up slowly and walked to the window. The sky was still a greyish color the sun barley starting to rise. So much had gone on the day before and I was so emotionally drained.

I chose Jeremiah and that meant Conrad was out of my life forever. I felt a slight pang in my chest from the knowledge of this but I knew it was for the best.

I Slowly crept out of my room and walked quietly down stairs. I don't really know who is still here or not. I looked out the window and saw Stevens car, my moms, Jere's, and Conrad's. Oh no he is still here. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart, strawberry. As I sat in the kitchen chair I heard footsteps. Conrad entered the kitchen. He flashed me a sheepish smile.

"Well I guess you didn't get married yesterday?" He asked. It broke my heart to see the hopeful look in his eyes.

"No, we decided that it was to soon to get married but we are still engaged," I said in a very nonchalant tone. His eyes grey big he looked shocked and I will admit for a second, I enjoyed the feeling of triumph.

"So, none of what I said to you yesterday matters at all," He asked his tone reaching a monotone.

"Conrad, I made my choice, Jere, is who I want to be with," I took a brief pause. "I know he will never hurt me," I said with assurance dripping into my voice. I saw his eyes thin and hit eyebrows knit together.

"But he did hurt you Belly, he cheated on you during spring break," Conrad exploded with this.

"That is not who he is Conrad we both know it, I trust him. He won't do anything like that again," Another short pause while I tried to say what I wanted to say in the right way. "Jere, has always felt insecure in our relationship because of you, because of our history and my past feelings for you,"

"Oh, past feelings? Are you saying that they no longer exists?" He asked the cocky smirk returning to his face.

This time I took a second to let all of the emotion drain from my face. I would not let him see the little piece of my heart he still had.

"Yes Conrad, my past feelings, I let you go a long time ago. When me and Jeremiah had our first kiss I realized that I had over looked him. I am ashamed to admit it but my unhealthy infatuation with you made me blind to see the wonderful guy who stayed by my side. Jere, he's my best friend and I love him in every way you can love a person," as I said this a tear leaked down Conrad's face. "I'm sorry, I have to go," I said as I walked past Conrad I ran straight into some one's warm chest. I looked up straight into Jeremiahs eyes and for a second, I was scared I wasn't supposed to talk to him anymore that was the deal, but Jere just bent his head down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Do you wanna get your stuff packed so we can head out?" He said as he gently moved a piece of my long brown hair back behind my ear.

"Where are we going?" I asked school didn't start for another 2 weeks.

"Well since we did not get married I wouldn't call it a honey moon, but I did plan a little trip for us I figured we could still take it," His eyes shined and I jittery excitement flowed through my body I ran past him up the stairs and started throwing things into my bag. Then I stopped I had no idea what to pack. I heard Jere enter my room laughing.

"Just pack some casual clothes and maybe a nice dress or two," He said as he walked to his own room.

I Heard the sound of a car start up and take off fast out of the driveway my guess is that would be Conrad running away again. Maybe for good this time.

Jere waited until we were at the airport to tell me where we were going. Nassau was the city, it was in the Bahamas. I had never been out of the country but apparently, he had worked with my mom for a few weeks to get my passport. It was really sweet, and I started to see that Jeremiah has a different side to him also. He could plan things and take stuff seriously. He wasn't completely reckless and spontaneous. A refreshing mix of the two. The plane ride was long and nauseating. I spent the entire time with my head rested on Jere's shoulder.

As soon as we got off the plane I felt like I was in a dream. I had never seen sky's so blue before. Jere, grabbed our bags and flag down a taxi. As we drove through the city I gawked at everything. The buildings were very colorful, and the water was so clear. I couldn't wait to jump into it. I saw the bridge going from the main island to a side island and Jere pointed to the island.

"That is paradise Island Bells, and on it is the Atlantis resort which is where we are staying," He said smiling at me. I know he could see the excitement in my whole body. I smiled widely and was having trouble not bouncing out of my seat what a great start to our adventure together.

After we checked in we went to the 13th floor. Before we entered our room, Jere picked me up bridal style and walked me into the most beautiful sweet I had ever see. There was a white king-sized canopy bed in the center of the room. A nice flat screen tv and small kitchenet are with a small dining table. The bathroom had a shower and a separate jacuzzi style bathtub and his and her sinks. I threw my arms around Jeremiahs neck and kissed him passionately.

"This is so amazing Jere, but are you sure we can afford all of this?" I asked suddenly remembering we were both still in college, we didn't have real jobs yet.

"Dad paid half of it and the trip was nonrefundable, I tried to give it to him, but he said he still wanted us to go and have a good time. He really respects our decision to slow things down a little bit. Isabel Colkin, you may not be my wife yet, but I want to treat you as through you are forever, and one day you will be Isabel Fisher," He said as he kissed my hand. I felt the tears start too pool in my eyes. How had I almost given this up, him. He was always looking out for me. Except that one time with the sorority slut. I Hated Conrad for bringing that back up. I had almost forgotten about it, almost.

"Oh, and thank you for telling off Conrad the way you did this morning. I was slightly sad when I saw you talking to him after our promise. I know you couldn't help it that he came up and was talking to you but thank you for telling him things were over," He looked so insecure still.

"Jere, I love you," I said and looked into his eyes. I wanted to give myself to him. Every single part. I had been holding out for my wedding night, but I didn't want to wait anymore. We were engaged, and I knew he was the one I wanted to marry.

"Jere, will you make love to me?" I said quietly, and I could feel the flush traveling up my neck. His eyes widened in surprise. He didn't answer me with words he just kissed me passionately and carried me to the bed.


End file.
